Me robaste el corazon
by Astro-Kai
Summary: Kiyomaro X Megumi... y un un ligero Gash X Tio Megumi se dio cuenta de que alguien le robó el corazón...Kiyomaro se da cuenta de que Hay una chica que le roba el sueño..Tio se da cuenta de su amor imposible...Gash..ama el Atún..
1. Megumi

En cada concierto...cada vez que canto... lo hago con tu rostro en mi mente... yo... me siento feliz...y olvido todo cuando te veo...

Recuerdo bien que cuando te conocí me tendiste la mano, me preguntaste si estaba bien...me brindaste ayuda sin nada a cambio... y te pusiste feliz cuando te respondi "estoy bien"

tu me miraste con tus dulces ojos y me mostraste, Esa hermosa sonrisa....

-Ahhh - caí torpemente

-¡Megumi! - oí que me dijo el director- ¡concéntrate! ¿Recuerdas los pasos?...

Seguía hablando...mi cuerpo estaba allí pero... mi mente estaba en otro lado...

-¡Megumi! ¡Aquí! - me chasqueó los dedos

-me... ¿permite un segundo?- salí del estudio un momento

Tomé el celular y le escribí un mensaje

"Kiyomaro, saldremos en dos horas... Tio y yo queremos pasar el fin de semana junto contigo y Gash, tu casa nos queda cerca...ahí estaremos."

Enviar... esperé unos momentos...me pareció una eternidad....

"de acuerdo... Gash y Yo las iremos a traer, entonces cenaremos juntos"

Ahh sonreí tontamente mientras veía la pantalla del celular

-Megumi... el director esta impaciente para que sigas grabando... se me hace que el día de hoy se levanto con el pie izquierdo- Tio me dijo que entrara, parecia darse cuenta de mi comportamiento.

-Ah...voy- entré

La grabación de mi nuevo video siguió de maravilla... yo estaba impaciente para que terminara... el director se sorprendio de el empeño que yo ponia en cada paso de baile, y lo alegre que me encontraba, Kiyomaro... ¿por que me sentiré tan feliz cuando pienso en ti? no es el mismo amor que siento hacia mis fans..en el escenario nunca me siento tan viva como cuando hablo contigo,

Recuerdo la primera vez que conoci a esa tal Suzume, me di cuenta rapido, de que ella estaba enamorada de ti, de que ella habia descubierto tu corazon de oro antes que yo, vi como la protegias dulcemente, la odio, creo que yo... por primera vez me siento celosa, quiero que ella desaparezca, no quiero que te vayas con ella, ese dia, Suzume tambien esta celosa de mi, creo que ambas somos rivales, quisiera que tu me correspondieras y solo te quedaras a mi lado, Kiyomaro...

Al fin pasaron esas dos ansiadas horas... un fin de semana libre...un fin de semana...contigo solo para mi.

Corrí hacía la calle... ahí estabas...caminando hacia mi, estabas cargando a gash en tus hombros y sonreias...

-¡MEGUMI!- oí que gritaste

Entonces perdí la conciencia

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Esto... ¿donde estoy? ah... duele... ¿fue un sueño? ¿Por que hay flores a mi lado? miles y miles de rosas.

¿Morí?

OH no... No estoy muerta... solo estoy en... ¿un hospital? ¡Una cama de hospital! ¡Cielos! hace mucho frio, aunque en esta cama estoy tibia, se puede sentir el frio rapidamente

¿que? ¡Alguien esta a mi lado! y esta sosteniendo mi mano,

¿Gash?... ¿Tio?... no... Es... es ¡Kiyomaro! esta dormido en esa silla tan incomoda... esta apoyado en mi cama... ¡que lindo se ve!... sus ojos... estan humedos...

¿Mi Kiyomaro ha estado llorando? Kiyomaro esta muriendo de frio ¡incluso esta palido! se supone que Kiyomaro traia un abrigo cuando lo vi...

volteo hacia el sillon del fondo, veo dos niños, son Tio y Gash, ¡que dulces se ven dormidos! eso con lo que estan tapados... es..es ¡El abrigo de Kiyomaro!

les dio su abrigo,Kiyomaro... ¿has estado llorando?

Mi corazón no deja de palpitar de solo verte...estas...despertando... siento que mi corazón se va a detener. Tus hermosos ojos azabaches me tienen atrapada

-Megumi... ¡al fin has despertado!- se limpió la cara - no sabes...lo preocupado que estaba

-¿te has preocupado por mi?

apretaste fuertemente mis manos

-Megumi...yo lo siento mucho, no pude protegerte, si tan solo hubiera llegado mas temprano yo...si yo no le hubiera prestado atención a Suzume... no habría permitido que ese carro te atropellara- le empezaron a rodar lágrimas en sus mejillas...y sus ojos negros se tornaron rojos- te protegere aun a costa de mi vida, soy un inutil, lo unico que pude hacer fue...quedarme esta noche contigo...velando tus sueños...hacía frío...le di mi abrigo a Gash y Tio... aunque yo estaba temblando...

¡Suzume! siento que el mundo se me viene abajo, no puedo soportar que pienses tanto en ella, como quisiera que se fuera de aqui

-¿tu los quieres mucho verdad?, quieres mucho a Gash y Tio- me atrevi a preguntar

- si les pasara algo, creo que me odiaria para siempre, quiero que Gash haga realidad su sueño de ser el rey del mundo mamodo, la verdad es que lo quiero mucho, ellos valen mucho para mi, me siento feliz con solo verlos comodos.

lo decias mirandolos como siempre los miras, con esa mirada de amor, como si fueran tus hijos.

en la otra mano, Kiyomaro tenia una rosa, era hermosa, pero se estaba marchitando, me parecio mas hermosa que todas las flores que me mandaron mis fans, debe ser, porque, Kiyomaro, es asi, el no tiene dinero para comprar un gran arreglo, pero, su corazon, su amabilidad, su cariño, es lo que vale mil veces mas que el oro, las lagrimas que derramo por mi, lo preocupado que estaba....

-Megumi, si algo te pasara a ti, yo, simplemente moriria, de la tristeza, de la desesperacion...

empezaste a ponerte nervioso, pero no dejabas de mirarme...

-Yo... yo... - el balbuceaba demasiado...- me he dado cuenta de que... yo- el rojo subió de tono a su cara y me tendió la rosa- . Yo corte esta rosa en un jardín...pero...olvide ponerla en agua y... y lo que paso...debo decirte que... Megumi yo...yo te... te...

Kiyomaro... ¡ser inteligente no te ayuda mucho en esto!... pero quien lo dice...la que se queda mirando embobada la pantalla del celular... ¡momento! esa rosa es ¿para mi? me la ibas a dar ¿a mi? la cortaste...solo ¿para mi?

yo solo me mostraba sorprendida, ¡pense que la rosa era para Suzume!

-Megumi... de...debo decirte que yo... tu... yo... tu...Yo estoy- tomo mis ambas manos con fuerza.

Sus manos frias las sentí tibias… yo estaba sonriendo tontamente, tu me tienes atrapada, tu sonrisa es muy hermosa...

-Megumi…yo te- volteó unos segundos la cara… sus mejillas estaban rojas y entonces me miró a los ojos con ternura-… Te….Te Amo...

Me puse pálida... roja... una mezcla de emociones en mi cabeza... Kiyomaro... yo ¿te gusto?

-yo solo necesitaba decirte eso, aunque se que no me corresponderás, hay muchas estrellas atractivas que debes conocer… seguro… te has enamorado de alguien mas… eso no importa… aun así yo quiero verte Feliz- sonaba triste mientras lo decía – no importa si no es a mi lado…

hablaba con sinceridad, hablaba de palabra, me ama de verdad, no es el amor que oigo de un fan diciendo "megumi yo te amo" este es otro, mas sincero, mas verdadero, mas puro

El Me esta entregando su vida… estoy enamorada… pero no de otra estrella, ¡estoy enamorada de Kiyomaro! le sonrei entonces lo abraze con mucha fuerza

-¡tu me gustas mucho! me has gustado desde la primera vez que te conocí... no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza...porque no quiero hacerlo...la verdad...yo te amo...tu me robas el sueño, contigo me siento viva… mas viva que nunca…

- te has enamorado...de un chico común... ególatra, orgulloso… ¿como yo?- Kiyomaro se notaba sorprendido y muy triste

¡Kiyomaro de verdad no se daba cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es!

-Pero ninguno es como tú- le dije, por que es cierto-...ellos tendrán muchas cosas...pero tu tienes algo que ellos no... Tu tienes mi corazón y prefiero estar contigo... ¡solo contigo! no quiero que te separes de mi nunca... tu no eres común... ¡tu eres mas especial que nadie!...¿sabes lo que yo siento cuando veo a Suzume? siento muchos Celos…no puedo imaginarte con otra chica, ¡la odio de verdad! ¡por favor, no me dejes sola!

-Megumi... - Kiyo me abrazó con fuerza como si de eso dependiera su vida - prometo que nunca mas dejare que te pase nada malo...aun si pierdo la vida, Te amo Megumi…¡prometo que nunca te dejare sola!

-¿Y Suzume?- dije mientras sollozaba…siento rabia cuando hablo de ella

-¿Ella? No conozco a ninguna"Suzume" solo conozco a la chica que me roba mis pensamientos, ¿sabes como se llama? Se llama Megumi…es muy hermosa, es linda, amable, tierna, ¡ella tiene mi corazon y daría hasta mi vida por ella!

Me tomo con sus dos manos… me acerco a su rostro…estaba sonrojado, yo sentí mucha emoción de verlo tan feliz, sus lagrimas se habían ido, El es mi Kiyomaro, y yo soy su Megumi.

Poco a poco...sentí sus labios... junto a los míos... supe...que el era el correcto...el era el ladrón de mi corazón... ahora estábamos juntos...

-te lo prometo -dijo mientras me daba otro beso más...

nunca mas me sentire sola porque se que estas a mi lado....

me parecio extraño creo que oi sollozos… ¿Quién habrá sido?

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Fin del cap. 1

-ah yo… - en el fondo de un cuarto con un aura oscura emanando de ella- Buuaaa me asqueo de haber escrito algo así… ¡dejen sus comentarios! Aunque no me guste lo romanticursi yo adoro la pareja Kiyomaro X Megumi y espero que les haya gustado el primero cap…ahora me iré a tomar un té…


	2. Kiyomaro

Me robaste el corazón

*** vuelve a salir en escena Kai ***

-Etto…etto… yo- sonrojada- yo espero recibir sus comentarios ^^ eso me dirá so si soy un fracaso en historias románticas o… ¡en que me convertí!- se pone a llorar- Buuaaa solo ¡comenten! ¡Por favor!

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Capitulo 2…Kiyomaro

-Kiyomaro…Me duele

-Perdoname Megumi… no te pude proteger…

Entonces me fui a la escuela, iba tan distraído que no me di cuenta que Suzume iba a mi lado, solo iba mirando el cielo… pensando en Megumi y ese extraño sueño.

Ah, ella me tiene atrapado, desde que la conocí, desde que oí su dulce voz, ha ocupado mis Pensamientos…pero ahora eran mas fuertes… de modo que cuando dormía solo pensaba en ella y cuando me despertaba lo primero que veía era su bella silueta en mi mente.

La escuela… yo no prestaba atención a nada, todo lo que pensaba era en "¿cuando será el día en que estaré junto a Megumi otra vez?"

No dejo de pensar en la hermosa Megumi, estaba tan ido que no me di cuenta que mi lápiz se movía solo…

-¡Takamine-Kun usted esta en agonía!- me dijo mon-mon sensei- ¡esta enamorado! Veamos que tiene aquí

-No yo…

-esa chica me roba los sueños, me roba mi mente… mis ojos solo son para mirarla a ella, su corazón es de oro puro, su piel es blanca como la nieve y su sonrisa hace que mi cuerpo tiemble, ¿será esto estar enamorado? – oí que dijo mon-mon sensei con emoción

¡QUE IDIOTA SOY! ESCRIBI TODO LO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO.

-esta bien- me dijo mon-mon sensei aun mas emocionada al darse cuenta de mi sonrojo- por haber dicho sus sentimientos usted tiene 10 en mi materia, ¡vamos! ¡Pongámonos todos en agonía como el señor Takamine!

Todos comenzaron a bailar, yo solo me di cuenta que mis sentimientos eran muy notorios ahora. Ahora eran más difíciles de esconder que nunca.

Oí los murmullos..." ¿quien era esa chica?" y también "Takamine le va a corresponder Hoy a Suzume… ¡Takamine esta enamorado de Suzume!" "¿quien mas puede ser?"

"¡la elegida es Suzume, o apoco van a decir que es la gran idol Megumi Oumi!"

¡UN MOMENTO! ¡Eso no era cierto! Yo… ¡no pienso hacer eso! ¡Y si todos supieran que quien tiene mis pensamientos es Megumi!

Entonces vi los ilusionados ojos de Suzume mirándome…ella me sonreía y estaba sonrojada…

¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Estoy seguro de que no estoy enamorado de Suzume… no quiero lastimarla… esto es malo…

Por algo…yo le devolví una sonrisa…muy pero muy fingida…Suzume… ¡si tu supieras!

Desearía que Megumi tan solo me correspondiera…

¿Como puedo creer que una estrella como ella se enamorará de alguien como yo?

Bueno, eso es más imposible que lo imposible

Pero en cambio yo…. Me siento nervioso cada que la veo… empiezo a temblar y las palabras se me revuelven… ¡me siento Feliz!

Su Rostro…su sonrisa...Su amabilidad, su talento, su determinación…

Y ¿que es lo que tengo yo?

Cobardía, orgullo, egocentrismo…. Y estoy enamorado como Loco.

Todo eso no importa… yo quiero proteger a Megumi…hacer que ella sea Feliz, nunca dejar que su sonrisa se extinga…quiero lo mejor para ella…

Así pase toda la hora escolar… a la salida…salí lo más rápido que pude… Gash me estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos… y entonces el me dijo

-Hoy estuviste todo ido, se nota por tu nerviosismo

-¡GASH! – creo que mi lado demoniaco se liberó en ese momento

-¡Perdón!- dijo escondiéndose detrás de volcán 300 con los ojos llorosos

-por favor no lo digas en público- admití de una vez por todas

-¡Kiyo! – me dijo mientras me veía fijamente- ¡HOY TE DEBES DECLARAR!

¿QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE? ¡Gash me está alentando para decirle a Megumi lo que siento!

- ¡Unu! ¡Debes decírselo! Es fácil…solo debes decir…yo…te…amo ¿entendido?

Lo cargué entre mis brazos porque me di cuenta…que aun no salíamos de la escuela y que muchos se estaban acercando.

Corrí cargando a Gash, pero a pesar de todo ¡Suzume me alcanzo con una increíble velocidad!

-¡Takamine-Kun!

¡Esto se pone feo! ¿Y ahora que hago?

-ah… Mizuno- dije distraído

-Suzume-Chan – Gash saltaba hacia ella

De repente, Mizuno, me abrazó, en ese instante, me sentí muy mal, no quiero lastimar a Suzume, pero ¡la verdad es que yo solo la veo como mi hermana menor!

-Takamine-Kun yo…

-¡SUZUME-CHAN!- interrumpió Gash- hoy estaremos ocupados, Kiyomaro se le va a declarar a….-le tape la boca en ese mismo instante

-Lo…lo siento Mizuno… debemos irnos

Volví a cargar a Gash y corrí a todo lo que dieron mis pies, no, ¡no quiero hacer llorar a Mizuno!

Cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa, sentí un gran alivio, me senté pesadamente en mi cama, pero de repente Gash empezó a saltar sobre mí

-¡Es muy pronto para descansar! ¡Hoy cuando recorría la ciudad vi una hermosa flor en un enorme jardín!

-¡Gash!- le dije sonrojado

- Kiyomaro, yo se que tu quieres lo mejor para Megumi, una flor comprada no vale nada, ¿acaso Megumi no vale nada?- me miraba con sus ojos de complicidad

Salí tan rápido que Gash apenas iba en la puerta de mi cuarto cuando yo ya estaba afuera.

-¡HEY Gash!, ¡rápido! ¿Qué andas haciendo?

-Kiyomaro y Megumi se fueron a pasear, entonces...- Gash comenzó a tararear una extraña canción

-¡CALLATE!- le grite mientras le daba un golpe

Gash me llevo a un lugar muy alejado, de pronto vi que el largo viaje, valió la pena, me llevo a un hermoso jardín, estaba alejado de la ciudad, vi una Rosa, que se elevaba por en medio de todas, me di cuenta de que, ¡de verdad era la mas hermosa que había visto!

La tome entre mis dedos, ¡olía muy bien!, de repente vi el rostro de Megumi mirándome directamente a los ojos, quede hipnotizado, Entonces mi celular sonó,

¡Era un mensaje de Megumi!

"Kiyomaro, saldremos en dos horas... Tío y yo queremos pasar el fin de semana junto contigo y Gash, tu casa nos queda cerca...ahí estaremos."

¿Alguien tan famosa como ella quería pasar el fin de semana conmigo? Otra vez, estaré junto a ella, ¡y le podré decir lo que siento!

Entonces le reenvíe el mensaje

"de acuerdo... Gash y Yo las iremos a traer, entonces cenaremos juntos"

Sonreí tontamente a la pantalla…

-¡Kiyomaro! ¡Reacciona!

-¡lo se! ¡Es tarde! ¡CORRE!

De regreso a casa, hicimos una media hora en un tren, en casa me bañe rápidamente, estaba nervioso, yo nunca me he sentido nervioso, ni siquiera cuando peleo con un mamodo porque confío en Gash, pero esta vez, yo estaba demasiado nervioso, Megumi…esto es lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo…

Mire mi reloj, solo faltaban 15 minutos

-Maldición, se me hizo tarde

-Si Kiyomaro, ¿tu querías estar 1 hora antes verdad?- sus anaranjados ojos me veían con una mirada y sonrisa brillantes.

Solo pude ruborizarme esta vez, porque ese niño me estaba leyendo la mente tan fácilmente, tan velozmente, ¡como se notaba que me conocía bien!

Íbamos los dos en la puerta, entonces oí, algo que no quería oír

-¡Takamine-Kun!

Para ser sincero, Suzume se veía bonita, su vestido que realmente la hacia lucir mas tierna, y tenia unos moños en su cabeza, su apariencia mostraba en ese momento inocencia, debo admitirlo, era muy bonita …

Pero… no hay nadie que sea más hermosa que Megumi, la linda Megumi

-hola, Mizuno – le dije con desesperación

-Se que nuestra cita…DIGO… que tu me ibas a acompañar a hacer unas compras, pero es que, pase de casualidad por tu casa antes...y… ¡aquí estoy!

¿Esa rosa, para quien es?- dijo con mucho sonrojo en sus mejillas

Yo solo atine a voltear la cara, no me atreví a decirle…

¿Salida? Yo… ¡no recordaba que había quedado con Mizuno! Pero aun así… ¡creo que ella en verdad pensaba que era una cita! ¡Es muy exagerado ponerse el mejor de tus vestidos para ir de compras!

-¿es para mi? – pregunto con insistencia y muy roja

¿Por qué rayos la insistencia?

De repente Gash, se volvió mi salvación en ese momento, salto hacia mi

-¡Kiyomaro…se hace tarde, vamos!

-Lo siento Mizuno- lo dije fríamente – pero hoy no puedo- sentí como destruí su ilusión en mil pedazos- lo siento Mizuno

La dejamos ahí, ella solo se volteo, y se fue, sin decir nada

De verdad lo siento mucho Mizuno, fue lo ultimo que pensé cuando empecé a correr del lado contrario, Y volví a pensar en la sonrisa de Megumi, mientras iba hacia el estudio con Gash en mi espalda.

Ahí estaba, mirándome solo a mí con sus tiernos ojos…estando tan perdido en su mirada que no me percate de que ella…

-¡MEGUMI!-Fue lo único que pude decirle antes de que ella fuera golpeada por una camioneta.

¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡EL MALDITO SUJETO DE LA CAMIONETA HUYÓ!

-¡MEGUMI!- Tío corrió hacia ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡MEGUMI! –Gash bajo rápidamente de mis hombros

Llame a la ambulancia con desesperado, mis dedos estaban temblorosos, DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS, que tonto soy.

-Kiyomaro, estas….- Gash me miraba con una cara de preocupación insuperable- ¿estas llorando?

- Gash, por favor, por favor no me dejes solo- las lagrimas se escurrían solas de mis ojos

-Kiyomaro, sabes que nunca lo haré

Subimos al carro de la cruz roja, Megumi estaba sangrando, fue un golpe muy duro, maldito sea el de ese carro…

Tío, estaba muy alterada, no se podía calmar, no podía dejar de llorar.

-Gash, Por favor habla con Tío, distráela, esta muy asustada

-Unu – Gash estaba igual o peor que Tío

Entonces en mi mente oí una voz que era como un murmuro "no me abandones, por favor, no me dejes sola"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Llegamos, a pesar que íbamos rápido, yo sentía que íbamos lento.

Megumi fue llevada a una sala, al cabo de un rato me dejaron entrar ahí estaba ella, dormida, lastimada y cubierta de vendajes…

Esa escena era algo demasiado duro para mi, no pude evitar volver a llorar,

-No me dejes sola- susurró en voz muy baja

-jamás lo haré- murmuré

Tuve miedo, los doctores decían que sus heridas eran muy graves, la noticia se extendió rápidamente.

Asi que en algunas horas despues La habitación de Megumi fue inundada de flores enviadas por sus fans… me sentí un poco avergonzado puesto que la rosa que yo tenia ya se estaba marchitando,

"esta noche yo voy a velar su sueño" me dije

-Kiyomaro- Gash me sacudió un poco y me hizo reaccionar de ese momento

- Tio y yo tenemos mucho frio

-oh vaya nos olvidamos de los abrigos, menos mal que traje el mio- dije mientras me quitaba mi chamarra

-Muchas Gracias Kiyomaro – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Megumi mejorará solo debemos tener fe en que lo hará- me dijo mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda

Él siempre ha sido asi de optimista...

Fue lo ultimo que pensé en ese momento, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido en esa silla, apoyando mi cabeza en la cama donde ella estaba…

Cuando desperté…vi a una muy sorprendida Megumi mirándome

-Megumi... ¡al fin has despertado!- le dije mientras me limpiaba el rostro- no sabes...lo preocupado que estaba

-Ki...yo...

-Megumi...yo lo siento mucho, -comencé a decir con nerviosismo- no pude protegerte, si tan solo hubiera llegado mas temprano yo...si yo no le hubiera prestado atención a Suzume...si hubiera llegado mas temprano... no habría permitido que ese carro te atropellara,- lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de mi rostro, pero segui hablando- te protegería aun a costa de mi vida, lo único que pude hacer fue...quedarme esta noche contigo...velando tus sueños...hacía frío...yo le di mi abrigo a Gash y Tio... aunque yo estaba temblando.. No quería dejarte...no quiero dejarte... por que... por que...

Ante sus ojos castaños, y su mirada de amor y ternura empecé a tener valor…

-Yo... yo... – comenze a balbucear me he dado cuenta de que... yo- sentí mis mejillas arder y entonces le tendí la rosa- . Yo corte esta rosa en un jardín...pero...olvide ponerla en agua y... Megumi yo...yo te... te..

Ella me miro con una sonrisa y pronuncio mi nombre con amor, creo que es lo que me da fuerza para decir esas dos palabras tan cortas pero tan poderosas.

-Megumi... de...debo decirte que yo... tu... yo... tu...Yo estoy- a pesar de todo me sentí muy nervioso en ese momento no sabia ni que hacer,

voltee hacia donde estaban dormidos Tio y Gash, este ultimo estaba despierto y me miro con una sonrisa asintiendo…

- Te….Te Amo...

Gash me dio la suficiente confianza como para decir eso,

Lo mejor fue cuando ella me correspondió, sin poder evitarlo, con sus manos entre las mias, acercamos nuestros rostros y le di un beso,

-¿Y Suzume?- me pregunto con cierto enojo

-¿Ella? No conozco a ninguna"Suzume" solo conozco a la chica que me roba mis pensamientos, ¿sabes como se llama? Se llama Megumi… y es muy hermosa – contesté

Ahora puedo decir que, de verdad amo a mi Megumi y no me separare de ella, y por alguna razón dije…

-Te lo prometo- sentí la necesidad de volver a probar sus labios y la besé una vez mas

Despues sali del hospital para comprar unas cosas, alguien me llamó cuando estuve distraido

-Takamine-kun – me dijo con voz triste y sollozando

-perdoname…Suzume –solo atiné a decir

Kai: … hace un año que subi el primer cap XDDD o mas! Dios! Soy una vergüenza XDD

Es que la inspiración se va ¬¬


End file.
